Delirium Tremens
by Meda Plaster Caster
Summary: Celas de segurança máxima são tão entediantes. Sirius, Azkaban e um toco de lápis.


_**Delirium Tremens**_

Eu _tinha _alguma coisa a dizer com esse papel. De verdade.

Qualquer coisa interessante para dizer, qualquer coisa suficientemente estimulante que fez meus dedos se moverem na direção da vela, mas qualquer coisa que agora não me lembro mais. Qualquer coisa que parasse com os pingos estourando ou os pinos batendo dentro do meu cérebro ou alguma coisa assim, mas que eu infelizmente esqueci completamente.

Qualquer coisa que me fez esticar a mão (ou algo esquelético que lembra remotamente o que um dia foi uma mão que pertenceu a mim - mas estou me adiantando demais, afinal de contas. O relato perturbador da lenta deterioração de minha forma física não vai dar as caras até mais ou menos uns cinco parágrafos, se eu estiver correto) para tatear na escuridão com cheiro de bosta da solitária, em uma tentativa quase infrutífera de pegar o pires com a vela nojenta que alguma alma caridosa deixou no chão encardido. Qualquer coisa, meu caro, que fez meu cérebro quase pifado emergir da escuridão, para produzir alguma fagulha de eletricidade miraculosa que fez meus dedos se abrirem sobre o chão, inevitavelmente despachando a terra e a poeira em uma viagem só de ida para debaixo das minhas unhas. Terra, é claro, que foi totalmente pulverizada pelos pobres coitados que estiveram aqui antes de mim, até se transformar em várias minúsculas partículas de sujeira ressecada, pisada e repisada e esmagada pelo traseiro de alguém que nesse momento também é um monte de partículas minúsculas espalhadas em uma vala atrás deste prédio.

Eu também estou numa viagem só de ida, é claro. E como é muito pouco provável que qualquer pessoa na crosta terrestre que me conheça e esteja viva venha aqui para reclamar meu corpo, quando eu morrer, vai ser para uma vala atrás da prisão que eu vou também, assim como o cara que esteve aqui antes de mim. Bom, de certo modo vou estar recebendo o castigo merecido por pisotear e pulverizar inocentes grãozinhos de poeira no chão. Olho por olho, dente por dente, como dizem os trouxas quando querem apoio moral para sacanear de volta alguém que os sacaneou no passado.

Não que eu saiba muita coisa sobre trouxas, naturalmente. Minha família tinha uma política especial e muito peculiar em se tratando de trouxas. Mas você já deve ter ouvido coisas demais sobre minha família. Vamos pular este assunto por enquanto.

Eu tenho que dizer: é realmente muito chato quando seus amigos não querem falar com você porque acham que é um assassino condenado. Se nada tivesse acontecido eu poderia estar agora mesmo escrevendo sobre meu monótono dia-a-dia de refugiado da velha classe elitista Black. Em vez disso estou aqui, fazendo um relato de primeira mão da vida em Azkaban.

Olho para minhas mãos, e elas estão em um estado realmente deplorável: completamente pretas, tão cheias de lama viscosa que nem dá mais para ver a pele que há embaixo. Desvio meu olhar delas, enquanto escrevo isso, só para afastar a repulsa auto-piedosa invadindo meus ossos.

Tudo porcausa de uma coisa imbecil como uma vela, que me ajudaria a escrever e desenvolver qualquer grande idéia repentina que já esqueci. Foi para isso que fodi completamente minhas mãos.

Engraçado como a gente pode estragar completamente alguma coisa porcausa de coisinhas tão minúsculas e insignificantes e escritas no diminutivo. Só consigo respirar amargamente agora enquanto construo a metáfora patética para minha vida até aqui, envolvendo coisas tão pouco inspiradoras como uma vela velha e um chão nojento cheio de marcas do traseiro de outras pessoas. Tudo isso sobre pedaços estúpidos de pergaminho que poderia ser como papel higiênico. Uma verdadeira obra-prima, Sirius, e você nem tentou mais de uma vez! Até o material escolhido é inteiramente genial. _Palavras aleatórias de um presidiário semi-enlouquecido_, de Sirius Black. Finalizada em algum dia de algum mês de algum ano muito depois de 1980, em alguma hora do dia muito depois da meia-noite. O material utilizado é toco de lápis sobre merda.

Eu me desculparia pela escolha grosseira de palavras, mas isso me parece tão produtivo agora quanto me transformar em cachorro e tentar roer as grades da cela.

Procuro o isqueiro dentro dos restos de meu casaco marrom preferido no canto da parede, com alguma esperança de acender a vela, ou este objeto feito de parafina centenária que está do meu lado cumprindo as funções de uma vela. Ela está ali parada me olhando, uma construção brilhante de sebo encardido derretendo em cima de um pires igualmente infeliz, que agora estava com mais parafina do que a própria descerebrada. Por um momento, só um momento, fico pensando em como deve ser a sensação de estar na pele de uma vela loser como essa – é claro, ela deve pensar sobre a pateticidade de sua existência durante todos os dias, provavelmente sonhando com a hora em que irá derreter completamente e amaldiçoando suas irmãs mais compridas que ela, que agora mesmo devem estar fazendo companhia a castiçais de prata com cobras, grifos ou outros bichos entalhados, como aqueles que iluminavam a mesa grande da minha casa antiga. Durante um momento compartilho os terríveis pensamentos fracassados e delírios pseudo-suicidas da vela encardida – pobre, pobre toco de cera de merda que foi esquecido por tudo e por todos, pobre vela que levou uma facada nas costas de alguém que nunca mereceu confiança e agora está aqui, mofando e iluminando meus garranchos de toco de lápis, pobrezinha... Mas eu estava procurando o isqueiro, certo? E, bem, para encurtar a história, eu o acho sem muita dificuldade, dentro do meu casaco puído. Qualquer coisa pode ser achada sem muita dificuldade numa cela de Azkaban.

Tento acender o isqueiro daquele jeito bacana que me ensinaram – algum repórter _hype_ e _freelancer_ amigo de Alphard, provavelmente nascido trouxa – em algum lugar do século passado, quando eu tinha quinze anos ou coisa assim. Eu não sei explicar como era, alguma espécie de tapa rápido com o joelho que fazia a chama acender, ou algo parecido – uma coisa copiada de algum filme de caras durões que Alphard gostava de ver. Não consigo da primeira vez, mesmo tendo conseguido quando tinha quinze anos. Seria clichê apontar o quanto isto diz sobre a quantidade de golpes que sofri desde aquela época até agora, então, se você chegou até aqui, caro leitor, peço, por favor, que ignore esta última parte. Ela não vale a pena. Naturalmente.

**Nota do "autor" (na falta de um nome melhor): O parágrafo a seguir não precisa ser lido. Ele é um simples e nada agradável produto de uma mente auto-piedosa sofrendo uma crise de meia-idade quinze anos adiantada. **

Sei que estou sentindo todo o peso dos ossos de trinta e poucos anos perfurando minha pele por dentro, como que loucos para escapar do meu corpo magrelo e mal-alimentado; meu coração batendo rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo, forte e fraco, alto e baixo, e o som é quase ensurdecedor para meus ouvidos mal-acostumados com tudo; os pedidos de socorro do meu estômago, roncando como um trasgo bêbado ao mesmo tempo em que se encolhe para virar uma uva passa; meus pulmões que se enchem de moléculas de oxigênio rançoso com fedor de bosta e comida mofada do prato em frente às grades – repulsivo.

Acendo o isqueiro na segunda tentativa.

A chama aparece quase que completamente azulada, o que eu suponho que seja simplesmente uma alucinação causada pelo meu estado mental semi-inconsciente, afinal de contas, isqueiros não são objetos incrivelmente mágicos. Este isqueiro não o é, pelo menos. Ou talvez este lugar seja tão incrivelmente desolador que até mesmo algo como uma chama de isqueiro surge completamente oprimida por lembranças infelizes.

Acendo a vela e passeio com minha luz esquelética ao meu redor - olho tudo que há para se olhar dentro da cela, menos o que não quero ver – olho para meu sobretudo velho no canto da parede, olho para o prato de comida mofada, ou o prato mofado cheio de comida, que em dias longínquos foi branco, ao lado dele.É de louça vagabunda e está cheio até a borda com alguma coisa gosmenta que meus carcereiros não esperam que eu coma. Viro o pires mais para a direita e olho meu gravador velho e pequeno sem nenhuma fita dentro, que agora está cheio de sujeira grudada nos alto-falantes, vinda não quero saber de onde. Olho também para os tracinhos desenhados na parede à direita, que contaram meus dias aqui até eu perder a noção do tempo. Olho para o chão seboso, olho para o teto cheio de goteiras.

Olho para tudo, menos para o que não quero ver.

Apontar a vela para as grades de minha cela não é uma boa idéia. Existem duas..._coisas_ postadas à frente delas sobre as quais não quero pensar agora. Pelo menos se quiser manter a lucidez milagrosa que vem me acompanhando durante todo esse tempo.

Não sei o que é pior, ficar louco ou não ficar louco. Minha mente divaga por algum tempo (fico pensando em quantas vezes já repeti esta frase!), e meu lado que sempre acha a grama do vizinho mais verde (vestido com uma grande bata vermelha, além de chifrinhos e fogo saindo pelas narinas) acaba concluindo que perder a consciência e fazer uma viagem só de ida à vala detrás da cela seria muito melhor. Mas então meu lado que está escrevendo isso aqui (e que não tem nenhuma representação) retruca para o outro lado que foi esse tipo de atitude auto-piedosa que me trouxe até aqui.

Engraçado, como agora eu posso dizer que me tornei uma pessoa ponderada e estóica. Então penso nos trouxas, e em como eles estão sempre cometendo tantos crimes e voltando milhares e milhares de vezes para a prisão, sem qualquer arrependimento e intenção de parar de fazer o que fazem, tirando os que são realmente inocentes, ou que tiveram alguma justificativa, ou aqueles que são surpreendidos por trás no banheiro à noite e têm que levar pontos depois. Acabo tirando disso a conclusão que me parece mais óbvia: as prisões trouxas devem ser muitíssimo mais confortáveis.

Ou pelo menos sem nenhuma dessas coisas postadas à porta da sua cela.

Por alguma razão sádica e desconhecida, passo a chama da vela ao redor de mim mesmo. Olho tudo, menos o que eu quero ver: olho meus pés grandes e pontudos, minhas unhas pretas e compridas tomando conta dos meus dedos magros. Olho minha pele cinza desaparecendo em cima de meu corpo, como se quisesse se esconder em algum lugar dentro dos meus ossos aonde não pudesse ver as paredes da cela. Olho meus joelhos agora completamente afiados e encardidos, exatamente no formato daquelas pedras que poderiam ser perfeitas para atirar em algum lustre de qualquer uma das salas de estar da minha casa antiga. Olho também os trapos enegrecidos que um dia foram um par de jeans e uma camisa verde em perfeito estado de primeira lavagem. Olho cada parte de cada sofrido centímetro cúbico do meu corpo maltratado.

Olho para tudo, menos para minhas mãos. Minhas mãos pretas e escorregadias de sujeira viscosa.

Tudo porcausa de uma vela.

Fecho meus olhos agora, porque estou cansado de escrever e as pontas do meu indicador e do polegar doem de tanto forçar o toco de lápis contra o pergaminho. Deito minha cabeça na coisa mais limpa que poderia achar, que é justamente este pedaço de papel velho. Minhas pálpebras estremecem e de repente tenho 17 anos e minha cabeça está encostada em cima de um dever de Transfiguração de um metro e meio, os olhos tremendo fechados. Acordo oito horas depois, com uma dor nas costas horrível e o primeiro parágrafo do dever escrito no rosto.

Risadas fantasmas de pessoas perdidas me levam de volta à minha querida Azkaban.

Fecho os olhos de novo e desta vez tenho dez anos, e estou em pé na Estação de Trem de Merrysbrough, com a cabeça encostada na barriga de Andrômeda, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e indo parar na blusa de verão dela, como giletes. Meda me dá um beijo na testa e diz que vai me escrever todos os dias.

Meda. Minha prima-maravilha. Eu diria que falar sobre ela quase fere fisicamente meus neurônios adormecidos, se falar isso não fosse completamente ridículo e desnecessário, considerando que estas anotações já estão sofrendo uma overdose de lamúrias e memórias dolorosas.

Não,eu realmente não quero falar sobre Meda; não que a perspectiva de falar sobre as outras mulheres de minha vida seja muito animadora, na verdade; mas Meda tem o diferencial muito particular e desanimador de ainda estar viva, e viva para me culpar.

Ou, é claro, para fazer o que quer que as pessoas livres fazem hoje em dia.

Alguma coisa se infiltra sob minhas pálpebras, como um raio imaginário de um espelho que estou segurando, com minhas mãos de onze anos, sentado e muito satisfeito em frente à mesa de Filch em Hogwarts. Fico ouvindo os sons patéticos e sincopados que a pena de um milhão de anos dele faz enquanto arranha uma carta para mamãe, num pergaminho não muito comprido, de costas e sem olhar para mim. Fiquei com raiva por estarem oferecendo um relatório das coisas ruins que eu fazia de um jeito tão humilhante, mas depois me dei conta de que não faria diferença nenhuma para mim se a escola decidisse não falar nada para meus pais, porque Bellatrix estaria em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, para me delatar na primeira oportunidade. Então o tempo dá um salto para trás e estou com ela no pomar da Mansão, olhando para os seus cabelos presos em duas trancinhas. Ela me dá um daqueles sorrisos malignos, estilo Trixie, e eu desvio meu olhar para seus sapatinhos brancos afivelados, que estão completamente sujos com as tripas gosmentas da lesma que ela tinha acabado de esmagar.

Quando eu era pequeno, tinha plena certeza de que Bellatrix era uma minúscula menina psicótica, e ela cresceu somente para confirmar minha teoria e aprender métodos mais sofisticados de me torturar. Mesmo assim não pude deixar de sentir certa tristeza, quando ela se juntou aos Comensais da Morte e parou de falar comigo de vez. Tenho certeza de que houve uma época, antes dela arrancar asas de borboletas e esmagar insetos contra a grama do jardim, em que eu gostava verdadeiramente dela, como a gente gosta de uma irmã mais nova que é muito pentelha.

Mas agora eu tenho onze de novo, no saguão de entrada de Hogwarts; Narcisa está me dizendo que mamãe está lustrando o açoite velho da nossa "tataratia" Black, e que mandou colocar novas pontas de ferro nele, para quando eu chegasse em casa. Não tenho absolutamente nada a falar sobre Narcisa, tirando o fato de que nunca gostei dela e sempre achei sua cara de nojo e seu jeito de menina de cristal uma coisa completamente repugnante. Prefiro ter dezoito anos e estar sentado no Caldeirão Furado com Jimmy, tentando convencê-lo a não se casar.

É Jimmy que me traz de volta a realidade. É o rosto de Jimmy que me faz acordar e olhar para o teto gotejante da cela.

Eu o chamo de "Jimmy", agora, mas é engraçado, porque ele nunca gostou de ser chamado assim. Foi por isso que colocamos o apelido nele, além de "Pontas", é claro. Mas este continha um segredo nosso, por isso não havia qualquer sentido para mais ninguém. As pessoas costumavam inventar razões idiotas para os nomes, e toda vez que alguém vinha mostrar sua teoria, ele dizia que era verdade. Depois ficávamos rindo e repetindo as histórias por horas.

Agora ele está morto, como a metade das pessoas que conheço, enquanto eu estou preso por ter matado treze passantes de uma rua movimentada. E _mesmo _assim o que fazíamos naquela época com as outras pessoas ainda me parece uma sacanagem horrível demais para ser lembrada.

Tenho quatorze anos.

Alphard está comigo no meu quarto, sentado na melhor poltrona de todas, me olhando diretamente com um cigarro não aceso na boca. Quase em todas as lembranças que tenho de Alphard ele está fumando – o tempo inteiro, no terraço, no quarto de hóspedes, antes e depois de qualquer almoço e jantar possível e imaginável, sempre com aquele olhar bizarro que ele tinha, como se estivesse radiografando todos os seus podres e suas ambições idiotas para o resto do mundo. Mesmo assim, ele nunca cheirava a cigarro e seus dentes nunca ficaram nem remotamente amarelados. Não me lembro muito bem o porquê de papai estar ralhando comigo naquele dia – alguma coisa a ver com Bellatrix e estilingues de trouxas –, mas acabou que em alguma parte do diálogo jocoso que ousávamos chamar de briga familiar acabei jogando na cara deles que estava fazendo o curso de Estudos dos Trouxas. As reações não foram nada a menos ou a mais do que manda a burocracia de nossas discussões inúteis: papai me deu uma surra que deixou meu traseiro traumatizado para o resto da vida, e mamãe gritou até os vidros de azeite da cozinha se espatifarem. Ambos decidiram conjuntamente me trancar no quarto e chamar Alphard para botar "um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça".

Meus pais eram realmente muito inacreditavelmente idiotas.

Alphard era o terapeuta da família, uma espécie de faz-tudo que estava sempre para lá e para cá com a missão oficial de lavar a roupa suja de todo mundo que tivesse um problema. Ninguém desconfiava que ele só queria adquirir uma importância suficiente para estar sempre em todos os lugares, e, assim, nunca ficar em nenhum.Não sei se ele odiou cada minuto em que esteve preso na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, mas, pelo modo como ele se apressou em queimar nossos nomes da tapeçaria – o meu e o de Andrômeda, quero dizer -, deve ter passado por umas coisas realmente ruins. Nossa avó,mãe dele e de minha mãe, morreu logo depois que ele nasceu, pouco depois do marido dela, e ele ficou jogado entre mamãe e meus tios, sem pai nem mãe oficiais para cuidar dele. Talvez tenha sido por isso que nos ajudou a sair de lá – era como se estivéssemos formando uma família para ele, depois de tanto tempo, mesmo que ele não gostasse que agíssemos como seus filhos.

Trocando em miúdos, ele teve toda a vida que eu gostaria de ter tido, e mais um pouquinho.

Estou com 30 e poucos anos, deitado no chão da minha cela em Azkaban, olhando para as grades enferrujadas dela. Vejo um dos dementadores se mexer com meu olhar e esticar os braços como se me ameaçasse. Enxergo uma casca de ferida preta no seu cotovelo sebento e estremeço, mas é apenas durante um minuto. E durante esse minuto também tenho dezesseis anos e estou estremecendo enquanto olho o lobisomem adulto parado à minha frente, dentro da Casa dos Gritos.

Você se importa se eu não falar sobre Remo Lupin no meu tratado de análises baratas sobre a minha vida? Não, claro que não, você é uma pessoa legal, e não existem muitas pessoas legais no mundo. Assim como não existem muitas pessoas como Remo.

Pensar em Remo é pensar em todas as pessoas decentes que sacaneei em toda a minha vida. Até quando estou aqui, preso em uma solitária de um milímetro cúbico por dois, enquanto ele está lá fora vivendo a sua vida, sinto que meus problemas são quase nada comparados aos dele. Não sei se estes são os remanescentes da minha adolescência mal-acabada ou se simplesmente é o efeito causado pelos guardas encapuzados à frente da cela – só sei que é a única coisa que está sempre comigo, quando penso nele. Um sentimento de que sou um filhinho de papai mal-acostumado, exigindo o sol e a lua quando existem pessoas a meio metro de distância vivendo no pior sofrimento, sem nenhuma perspectiva de se livrarem completamente dele.

Não tenho uma lembrança realmente ruim há séculos. Talvez seja por isso que meu sentimento de culpa apareça, quando penso em Remo e em dementadores. No começo era diferente – cada hora do dia era passada revivendo cada momento que já passei na casa dos Black – todos os dias eu ouvia os gritos de mamãe quando eu não descia para jantar, no Natal ou em qualquer outra ocasião. Eu tinha treze anos todos os dias e todos os dias era trancado em no porão de casa, com Monstro me dizendo que eu iria ficar ali para sempre, com ele... todos os dias Jimmy me dizia que estava sendo perseguido e que eu tinha que fazer um favor para ele; Jimmy entrando na sala de abóboras sorridentes e não voltando mais; todos os dias, todos os dias eu encontrava os corpos inertes dele e de Lily na casa completamente destruída.

Na primeira semana em que estive aqui, tive certeza de que iria enlouquecer. Mas acabou que estou aqui, escrevendo minha obra-prima sobre um pergaminho que parece papel higiênico. Toco de lápis sobre merda.

Tenho uma explicação para isso, mesmo que ela não seja confiável. Mas você não gostaria de ouvir nada sobre minha inocência, ou, para ser mais exato, minha idiotice. E nem eu gostaria de falar sobre como deixei meus melhores amigos morrerem bem debaixo do nariz de uma rua cheia de gente pronta para defendê-los.

Não, não vou te contar porque não quero reviver tudo, mais uma vez.

Talvez seja esse meu verdadeiro castigo, como já disse antes aqui. Ficar são dentro de um manicômio e não parar de ter pensamentos idiotas.

O dom de se sentir culpado é quase que exclusivo dos seres humanos. Quer dizer, você não vê cachorros problemáticos com manchas roxas embaixo dos olhos depois de uma noite em claro, tendo suas lembranças felizes sendo sugadas por um bicho apodrecido coberto por um capuz. Você não vê minhocas atormentadas pela depressão, nem baratas tomando soníferos com uísque de fogo, como minha tia Cassiopeia fazia.

Quando você é cachorro, dementadores são apenas uma experiência inesquecível para o seu nariz.

Quem sabe? Posso me transformar em cachorro para sair daqui. Bom, se você quer saber, eu realmente não faço isso há anos, e costumava rir para mim mesmo, pensando que vou voltar a virar cachorro no dia em que andar de moto novamente. Além do mais, é uma coisa que me traz de volta uma longa cadeia de lembranças, que se desenrolariam em uma longa espiral imbecil diretamente até Jimmy.

Então eu penso... eu penso, não sei o que é pior, estar louco ou não estar louco. E meu lado amortercido há muitos anos, que não tem qualquer tipo de inclinações emocionais ou desequilíbrios químicos, chega à conclusão de que, afinal de contas, é tudo a mesma coisa, pois estou oscilando entre delírios esquizofrênicos e minha obra-prima de pergaminho amarrotado.

Toco de lápis sobre merda.

Acho que vou acabar saindo daqui, no final, caso consiga reunir toda a força de vontade suficiente para escapar. Porque, apesar de tudo, de todas as minhas imbecilidades e reminiscências inúteis, me parece um desperdício continuar aqui estando são.

Um desperdício total de energia cerebral que faz com que minha mão direita se abra sobre o chão encardido, procurando uma vela de sebo num pires.


End file.
